Umbrella
by HyUuGa-YuMi
Summary: Una tormenta, dos corazones y.....un paraguas.Podrán ser correspondidos el uno por el otro,el descenlace de un futuro que todos creian incierto..Songfic con la canción Umbrella de Rihanna. Pesimo Summary, Mejor Historia xD. NEJITEN. REVIEWS ONEGAI!


** Konnichiwa!!!!! bueno aqui estyo de nuevo, con un songfic de una de mis canciones favoritas: Umbrella!!!!!, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Tenten ni Neji, me pertenecen, le perteneces a Kishimoto-sensei, pero si me pertenecieran Neji y Tenten terminarían juntos xD. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

** Umbrella**

Les contare mi historia, la historia de Neji y mía, de cómo una sola noche de lluvia, un bosque, un paraguas y dos corazones pudo cambiar un futuro que muchos imaginaban incierto.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

-¿Por qué Neji, por qué?- Solo recuerdo que estaba en el bosque en una noche de lluvia, acababa de tener una discusión con el mismísimo genio Hyuuga, el no se había portado nada amable conmigo, pero ¿que tenía de malo preguntarle a alguien si se había enamorado alguna vez? Nada. Pero si a quien se lo preguntas es a Hyuuga Neji, eso puede traer muchos problemas como hace un rato.

**Flashback**.

-Vamos Neji, no tiene nada de malo, en cambio, es muy bonito, sientes que eres alguien para esa persona, que eres importante y que vales, sientes que eres ser humano para amar a alguien..-Yo estaba muy emocionada hablándole a Neji sobre las ventajas de sentir amor hacia otra persona-Sientes que vuelas, todo se vuelve más colorido, sientes que,….-Pero fui interrumpida.

-Basta Tenten, todo eso, solo te vuelve más débil, son sentimientos que no se le permiten a un shinobi y tampoco…..a una kunoichi, a si que ya dejate de niñerias y sigue caminando-Dijo neji con su habitual tono frío.

_Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see shiny Cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you i'll always share_

_Because_

-¿Vamos Neji, no me digas que tu no te has enamorado?-Dije yo con una sonrisa, una esperanza.

-Hmpf…..mira Tenten, creo que no, creo que nunca me e enamorado, y…..prefiero no hacerlo.

-Claro para un shinobi tan importante como tu eso solo debe ser un obstáculo.-Le respondí yo, ahora más que nada con una desilusión.

-¿Pero en verdad nunca has sentido nada especial por alguien? Yo sí-Volví a preguntar, comenzaba a chispear y el cielo a nublarse, aun tenía esperanza.

-Ya Tenten!, deja esa tontería del amor, Si! Tal vez si eh sentido algo por alguien, pero seria una estupidez, perdería todo por lo que alguna vez luche, y si tal vez lo siga sintiendo pero solo quiero enterrarlo, es muy difícil.

-Neji…..-Pregunte preocupada, pero Neji interrumpió.

-Vete Tenten, porfavor necesito estar solo.-Me dijo el, ya había comenzado a llover fuerte.

**Fin Flashback.**

Esas palabras de parte de él, en verdad me dolieron ¿Por qué Neji, por qué?, la lluvia me ayuda a esconder mis lagrimas, lagrimas que no pude retener cuando me dijiste esas palabras.

_When the sun Shine_

_We'll shine Together_

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end_

Yo, Neji, siempre te di mi apoyo, siempre queriendo parecer fuerte ante todos….ante ti!. Pero veo que no funciono, el genio Hyuuga me había vencido, lograste arrancar de mí las lágrimas que ahora corren por mis mejillas, sonrojadas por el frío y la humedad.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

Tantos recuerdos, tantas misiones que hice contigo, tantas noches que pase junto a ti, cuidándote¿Qué acaso no sirvieron de nada¿Qué hice mal Neji¿de quien estarás enamorado¿Por quien tendrás ese sentimiento que yo te e ofrecido durante tantos años?.

Ahora me siento debajo de un gran roble, el mismo que daba entrada a nuestro antiguo campo de entrenamiento. Tantas cosas que pasamos ahí, aun cuando el roble es muy grande, no logra resguardarme de él frío ni de la aterradora tormenta, pero el dolor de mi corazón hacen que yo permanezca ahí, llorando, debajo de la lluvia……..

_These fancy things, Can't come in between_

_You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity_

¿Quién será la merecedora de tu corazón¿Quién fue la que me ganó?...Ahora me encuentro titiritando de frío, trato de encontrar calor refugiándome en mis mismos brazos, pero no lo encuentro.

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is Hard, Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

Yo, te hubiera dado todo el amor que siempre, aunque no lo demostraras, necesitaste. Yo, tal vez, tu única AMIGA, o tal vez solo era eso para ti…….una amiga.

Tantos sentimientos que siento en este momento, debajo de este roble, de este frío y esta lluvia.

Yo te hubiera protegido, te hubiera dado consuelo y cariño, pero lo rechazaste todo, todo por ser un buen shinobi, y yo se que si hubieras aceptado todo el amor que yo te daba lo serias, no hay duda.

_When the sun Shine_

_We shine Together_

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

Pero espero que sepas, que aun sigo aquí, que aun existo, y que siempre esos sentimientos serán siempre tuyos, que siempre tendrás a alguien que te de amor, cariño y apoyo, siempre tendrás un refugio en mis brazos…..por que aun eres todo para mí y siempre lo serás….

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

-¿Tenten?- La voz de alguien conocido me saca de mis pensamientos¿podrás ser él?.

-¿Tenten te encuentras bien?-Si era el, era Neji Hyuuga.

-¿Pu…..puedo sentarme a tu lado?-Dijo él con un tono de…¿pena¿temor?, o acaso ¿arrepentimiento?.

_You can run into my Arms_

_It's Okay don't be alarmed_

_(Come into Me)_

-Cla…claro….po…por que ..n..no-Yo me encontraba titiritando por el frío, pero aun asi, yo ya sabía que el era todo para mí, y que siempre podría contar conmigo…que nunca lo rechazaría.

_There's no distance in between our love)_

_So Go on and let the Rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

El se acerco a mi, y se sentó al lado mío, también sus ropas estaban húmedas al igual que las mías….

-Vaya Tenten, nunca lo había notado pero….te ves muy linda cuando tus mejillas están rojas-Acaso lo había oído bien, no pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, Neji me había dicho que me veía LINDA?????, y…ohh esperen, eso es un sonrojo, el gran Hyuuga neji se sonrojo?????.

-ohh…esto…e..es…po..por el frío-Dije, que acaso no pude ser más obvia.

Neji agarro su mochila de shinobi que descansaba al lado de él, saco algo y lo abrió…..

-Vamos Tenten, acércate a mí, creo que el paraguas tiene suficiente espacio para los dos-Dijo con su rostro serio, pero……sonrojado.

-Pe…pero…neji….-Apenas pude articular palabra.

-Vamos Tenten, no aceptare un no por respuesta, mira como estas, estas roja por el frío te puedes enfermar, no voy a permitir que eso pase, puedes estar debajo de mi paraguas……

_When the sun Shine_

_We shine Together_

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

Puedes estar debajo de mi paraguas….es apurase se me quedo grabada, por siempre...

-Gra…gracias Neji-Dije yo, y me fui acercando hasta quedar al lado de él, pude sentir su calor, aunque ambos estábamos mojados, su fragancia, aquella que siempre había atraído mi atención.

Neji pasó un brazo por mis hombros, acto al que yo me sorprendí, pero aún así recargue mi cabeza en un hombro suyo, mientras él, con su otro brazo sostenía él paraguas…….

El recargo su cabeza en la mía, formando así una escena bastante ¿ROMANTICA?, nunca pensé que eso pasará……hasta que él dijo algo….

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

-Tenten….te amo-esa frase otra que siempre se quedará grabada en mi cabeza¿Me ama¿Pero POR QUE?, no soy fuerte, no soy la mejor kunoichi, no soy talentosa ni linda¿ por que me ama?

-Neji…..¿po….por que?-Dije yo tratando de hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-Porqué…..para mí siempre fuiste importante, siempre me cuidaste y procuraste, siempre dándome apoyo, cariño y comprensión, y se que….tal vez después de esto, de esta muestra de sentimiento, ya no sea el shinobi más fuerte, aquel que sea conocido como: Neji, el ninja más fuerte por que no tiene sentimientos, pero al menos, seré correspondido por la kunoichi más maravillosa del mundo, aquella que…..-A pesar de que estas palabras me estaban confundiendo cada vez más y más lo interrumpi.

-Aquella que sabrás valorarte y reconocerte como: Neji, el ninja más fuerte y valiente de todos, por que….se atrevio a decir lo que muchos no se atreven, se atrevio a confesar sus sentimientos.

-Tenten….en verdad te amo-Puso una mirada dulce y con cuidado se dirijio a mi, poso sus labio en los míos.

El primer beso de ambos….. dulce, cariñoso, torpe…..pero éramos inexpertos, sus labios son lo que siempre imagine, calidos y dulces, como la miel, ese beso fue el mas maravilloso de toda mi vida……debajo de la lluvia, debajo de ese paraguas……

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo de aquel bello acontecimiento, que cambio para siempre las vidas de ambos, de todos, me encuentro aquí mirando a través de esta ventana, veo aquél roble, portador de todas las maravillosas escenas que Neji y yo vivimos.

Siento unos brazos que rodean mi cintura por la espalda y una cabeza que se apoya en mi hombro.

-En que piensas Amor-Me pregunta Neji.

-Solo recuerdo aquella vez…..que un paraguas nos unió-Suelto una pequeña risita, y el genio Hyuuga ahora AMBU también dibuja una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-Si….quien iba a pensar, que un paraguas desencadenaría tal reacción en el futuro, ahora ya me convertí en AMBU, estoy felizmente casado con la jounin más maravillosa del mundo y estoy esperando con ansias a mi primer hijo.

-Si……y yo felizmente casada con el AMBU más fuerte, guapo y cariñoso de toda Konoha, verdad Neji-Suelto otra risita.

-Claro….Tenten-Sonríe y besa mi frente y luego mis labios.-Y nuestro hijo sera el niño más hermoso de todos-Dice mi Genio Hyuuga mientras pasa sus manos con cuidado sobre mi vientre.

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's Raining_

_baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's Raining_

_Oh baby it's raining_

_You can always come into me_

Y esa, fue mí historia, la historia que cambio para siempre un futuro que todos creían incierto, por que al final…..pude vencer al genio Hyuuga…..solo con Amor y un Paraguas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien aqui se acabo, mi primer Oneshot, SOY TAN FELIZ!!!!! T.T, espero que les haya gustado, va dedicado con mucho amor a Naru-girl (que me alento a escribirlo) y a todas las demás personas que dejan reviews, ARIGATOU GOZAMAISU!!!!!!!.**

**Esta cancion es una de mis favoritas, precisamente la estaba escuchando un día de lluvia mientras escribia un capitulo de mi fic Instituto Konoha, y se me vino a la mente la idea de hacer un songfic de NejiTen con la canción, a mi parecer quedo bien.**

**Cancion: Umbrella. **

**Artista: Rihanna**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!**


End file.
